gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse
Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse is the eleventh game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Playthrough The Game Grumps take turns progressing through the game, trying to rush through it. The game was quit early due to difficulty, but the Grumps restart the game months later due to Jon acquiring a taste for hard NES games after the Castlevania Game Grumps playthrough, having played through it before continuing the Game Grumps playthrough. Episodes #This Game's Too Scary #Gear Fetish #Dark Death Days #Oops haha #Return to the Castle #Harder Than It Looks #Slippery Slope #Jon Ragequits #Jon Ragestarts #Not Even a Puzzle #If You Have a Clock Game information Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, known in Japan as Akumajō Densetsu (悪魔城伝説, lit. Devil's Castle Legend),1 is the third and final Castlevania video game produced for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was published by Konami in Japan in 1989, in North America in 1990, and in Europe in 1992 (sometime after the European release of Super Castlevania IV). It was later released on the Wii Virtual Console in the PAL regions on October 31, 2008, in North America on January 12, 2009 and in Japan on April 21, 2009. The plot of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse is a prequel to the original Castlevania (much like the earlier Game Boy game Castlevania: The Adventure) set a few centuries before the events of the original game. The game's protagonist is Trevor C. Belmont, an ancestor of the original hero Simon Belmont. Castlevania III abandons the action-adventure game and role playing game elements of its immediate predecessor Castlevania II: Simon's Quest and returns to the platform game roots of the first Castlevania title. Unlike Castlevania, however, Castlevania III is non-linear: Trevor, the main character, can be assisted by one of three possible assistant characters, and after completing the first level, and at several other points throughout the game, the player is given a choice of two branching paths to follow. The player can obtain multiple endings depending on the choices they make throughout the game.There are two main routes through the game's fifteen stages. The second stage is an optional excursion for picking up one of the three partner characters, and the main branch occurs part way through the third stage. Each route contains total of nine stages (ten if the player takes the optional second stage). The upper route takes the player across the lake to the main bridge, entering Dracula's castle through the front gate, and is generally regarded as the easier of the two routes. The lower route takes the player through a series of underground tunnels and cavernous areas, eventually scaling the cliff side below the castle, and is generally considered more difficult than the upper route. The lower route also features one short branching section of its own at stage 6. The two paths converge in the main hall of the castle. Trivia * This playthrough is the first to be picked back up by the Game Grumps after being abandoned. Category:Games Category:NES Games Category:Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Category:Konami Games Category:Palcom Games Category:Castlevania Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games